


Comfort from the Storm

by New_Cliche



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Thunderstorms, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Cliche/pseuds/New_Cliche
Summary: Vastra finds Jenny hiding from a thunderstorm one day, which has Jenny admitting some things that surprise Vastra. Drabble using the prompt "storm".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YOLO1882](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOLO1882/gifts).



> This is for green-love-paternoster on Tumblr. My own Tumblr is abbzworld.
> 
> Also, keep in mind that this is set shortly after Jenny and Vastra meet. As such, **they haven’t met Strax yet.** So please don’t ask where he is.

Jenny Flint was never one to be easily frightened.

Over the six months Vastra had known the young woman, she had seen firsthand the incredible transformation Jenny overtook. She had gone from being nervous and jittery almost all the time to having gained a considerable amount of confidence through her training and work.

Vastra, despite still disliking a good number of what she referred to as “apes”, had taken quite a liking to her and Jenny graciously accepted Vastra even after finding out she wasn’t human. They were sparring partners, friends and housemates, with Jenny sometimes acting as a maid as Vastra had virtually no experience with housework or cooking.

This continued on for about six months when Vastra began feeling strange around Jenny.

She noticed it when Jenny surprised her with a nice hot breakfast after waking up with a particular sore back due to some rigorous training. She felt rather touched by her kind gesture and from that point on, Vastra found herself slowly, but surely, falling for Jenny.

This revelation scared her but she was careful not to show that to Jenny. After all, would Jenny even be interested in being romantically involved with her?

The answer to that question came when a thunderstorm suddenly struck their street.

Vastra, having grown up in a time when dinosaurs still roamed the Earth, didn’t particularly mind the storm so long as she stayed inside.

But she suddenly noticed that Jenny was gone.

Concerned, Vastra went through their house, calling out to her only to find her in her room, curled up on the bed.

Vastra felt both relief and confusion at this; relief because Jenny was alright, but confusion because she didn’t understand why she seemed to be hiding.

“Jenny?”

Soft sniffling drew concern from Vastra as she quickly went to Jenny’s side and sure enough, she was crying.

“Jenny?” Vastra cautiously asked her, gently shaking her shoulder.

Jenny became aware of her presence and sniffled, quickly wiping at her tears.

“...’Ello, Madame.”

“Is everything alright?”

She sighed and attempted to nod only for another thunderclap to sound. Vastra could now see Jenny shivering and flinching at each lightning flash and sound of thunder.

“Are you... afraid of storms?”

Jenny winced and nodded. “Yes, Madame... I’ve never liked them and they bring back bad memories.”

“Bad memories?”

Jenny said nothing.

Vastra proceeded to sit quietly on the bed, stroking Jenny’s hair. “Would you mind telling me what you mean?”

Jenny sighed and sat up with Vastra’s help. “Are you certain you want to hear?”

Vastra nodded. “If it helps you, yes.”

Jenny nodded as well before beginning her story.

It turns out that Jenny’s family had ostracized her for her “preferences in companionship”. As soon as Jenny was old enough, they threw her out of the house. It was shortly afterwards that Jenny found herself caught up in a storm after trying to find someplace to stay for the night. With no luck, she was forced to stay outside in an alleyway, trying to cover herself from the torrential downpour.

She stayed like that even after the storm ended. But it was still three weeks until Jenny met Vastra after she saved her from a gang.

“...and it wasn’t until about a month ago that I realized something else.” Jenny was saying, concluding her story.

“What did you realize?”

“It’s been bothering me for a month now and I just... I just need to tell you...”

“Tell me what?”

Jenny was silent until finally, “I have feelings for you, Madame.”

Vastra was silent; stunned as she put two-and-two together and realized her “preferences in companionship” meant she was a lesbian.

Vastra had never made the connection until now. All she knew was that Jenny lost her home at eighteen years old and that she had been forced to live on the streets with what little resources she had.

“Madame? Are you alright?”

Vastra could do nothing but smile. “I’m just fine, Jenny dear.”

“Oh...”

It was silent until Jenny realized something. “Hold on... did you just call me ‘Jenny dear’?”

Vastra’s smile widened. “That’s correct.”

Jenny just looked confused as Vastra had never called her by anything except her name.

Vastra chuckled and explained. “I have feelings for you too.”

Jenny’s eyes widened almost comically. “You... do?!”

Vastra nodded, taking Jenny’s hand. “That’s correct. I didn’t understand it at first but as the weeks passed, I couldn’t deny it any longer.”

Jenny was stunned. She had never imagined her Madame as a lesbian!

Laughing softly in disbelief, Jenny smiled and nodded. “Alright.”

Vastra gently caressed her cheek as she continued to smile. Jenny didn’t mind her surprisingly warm hand and so she just sat there, enjoying the presence of Vastra.

It was at that exact moment that they both noticed the storm had ceased and the sun was out again.

Smiling, Jenny turned and asked, “Madame, would you like to go on a walk with me?”

Vastra smiled. “Are you, by chance, asking me out on a date?”

Jenny blushed. “If you’d like to call it that, then yes.”

Vastra chuckled. “Very well.”

And so it was only ten minutes later that they both walked hand-in-hand down Paternoster Row, Vastra wearing her veil and Jenny-

Well, let’s just say that from that point on, Jenny knew she wouldn’t cower from the storm and instead choose to walk in the rain.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please review and tell me. :)


End file.
